


"I think I'm nothing"

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never really thought about it before, or in fact at all. It was never something that had concerned him – he didn't want a girlfriend and he didn't want to have sex with random girls either. No big deal.</p><p>OR</p><p>Just a self indulgent fliclet because Todd is asexual and everything is beautiful :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I think I'm nothing"

He had never really thought about it before, or in fact at all. It was never something that had concerned him – he didn't want a girlfriend and he didn't want to have sex with random girls either. No big deal. He'd been asked who he liked, or if he wanted to bang someone, or other questions but had always just blown them off with very little thought on his part. He always just figured that eventually he would meet someone and it would just happen – you know, he wasn't actively searching or even bothered about it but that if someone did come along then that would be fine. 

Then he had reconnected with Emily, he liked Emily – she got him in ways that other people didn't, she was nice and she was funny. She also made it clear that she wanted to sleep with him and Todd, Todd didn't want to sleep with her. He had brushed her off and sat in his hotel room trying desperately to figure out why. Was he gay? He was pretty sure he wasn't – he had never looked at a man in that way ever, but then again, passed acknowledging that certain girls were pretty or hot he guessed he hadn't really looked at woman that much either... 

It was fine, he reasoned – she just wasn't the right person, that's all and he went to sleep. He tried not to think about it too much after that and with everything that happened in between then and sitting in the diner with Emily after selling his business it wasn't all that hard. 

“What’s…your deal? I feel like you like me, but you don’t like me, but you like me, and I don’t know what that is. Are you gay?” Emily had asked him and he could feel a panicky sick feel claw it’s way up his throat. 

“I’m not gay." Todd answered, because he wasn't – or at least he didn't think he met the requirements. "I mean… I don’t think I am, but…I don’t think I’m straight, either." Because well he didn't think he met the requires for that either – just because you weren't gay doesn't mean you're straight right? "I don’t know what I am. I think I might be nothing.” He finished, he could feel his hands shaking and he really didn't want to meet Emily's eyes.  

"Oh...Well that's okay." Emily replied easily and Todd felt a jolt of shock that caused him to look up at Emily who had an easy smile on her face.  

"Yeah?" Todd asked. 

"Yeah. Of course" Emily replied sincerely and relief flooded his system – he still felt shaky but the panicky feeling was gone. Todd didn't quite know what he was but he figured whatever it was it was okay.  

  

**Author's Note:**

> I cried when Todd basically came out as asexual and I needed to write this down - it's basically (kind of) the thought process I went through realising I was asexual - like I literally didn't question it until a friend asked me if I was and I looked up the definition and it fit me perfectly.


End file.
